


Comfort

by nanuk_dain



Series: The Sinking of the Laconia Slash Fanart [3]
Category: The Sinking of the Laconia (2011)
Genre: Embrace, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Manipulation, Photoshop, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartenstein and Mortimer enjoy a moment of comfort in each other's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clonesgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonesgirl/gifts).



> Oh my, I'm so in love with this pairing! I finally got my DVDs shipped today, so I can take high quality screenshots and make better manips - yay! ^_^

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/110091/110091_original.jpg)


End file.
